


Bubbles

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie Reveal Lucy is in their relationship, DanversSistersWeek, Day 6, Double Date, F/F, Kara and Lena reveal their relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Double Date night with surprises. And conversation. Also this title suck.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Is Never a Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602002) by [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar). 



“Kara, spill it.” Alex insists, drumming her fingers impatiently on top of her sister’s counter top, watching her prepare tea for the both of them. “I can tell you’re hiding something from me.” Alex pokes at her ribs, with no results. Kara hands her a steaming mug of tea, picks up her own and goes to sit on her couch. 

Kara takes a short moment to consider her words, choosing to tease her sister a little bit first. “Well, I’ve not been entirely honest with you.” she leans forward and in a soft whisper, but unable to hide her little grin. “I’m Supergirl” she gives her best ‘little shit’ grin. 

“Ugh, you’re impossible. I was getting all emotional in here” Alex slaps her shoulder, then ruffle her sister’s hair, leaving several strand to fall in her face. “Seriously though, please, tell me what’s up! I can trade, I got a few piece of news you can have in exchange!” 

“I’d rather have it for myself for a little while, if you don’t mind.” She leans against her sister’s side. “Hey, your date night is coming up Friday right?” Kara remembered suddenly, enjoying the little moment between them. “I’d be willing to make it a double date if you wanted.” Kara blush a little bit as she says that. 

Alex smiles fondly and gives Kara a soft pat on her shoulder. “Alright, let me check in to see if it’s alright.” she picks her phone up and sends a few text in a row. It doesn’t take much time for her to get a few answers back. “It’s alright, sound like a plan she says.” 

“So, I gave you a hint of what my thing is about, is it enough for you to tell me something about your news ?” Kara finishes her mug of tea, setting it down and giving a side-glance to her sister. 

“Nope, not even a hint.” A smug little smile. 

“You just don’t know what hint to give me without giving your whole thing away.” a playful accusation. 

Alex poke her tongue out and shove her sister, saying nothing and just laying back into the couch, arms crossed. 

~~~

It’s Double date night and both of the Danvers sisters are nervous, both are cursing themselves for not sharing the details of their surprise already as its making them both nervous wrecks, for different reasons. 

Kara is the first to show up, peeking at her phone to see several messages from Alex about running a little late and apologizing profusely. She claims their table and orders a “side” of pasta, causing their waitress to give her a little side glance. 

Surprisingly, Maggie arrives next and flops down in the seat opposite Kara with a smile. “Hey, Little Danvers, did your date ditch you?” offering a sympathetic smile. 

“No no, workaholic and running a bit late. Probably same reasons Alex is running late.” Kara smiles and gives Maggie a kiss on each cheek. 

“Sure, I’ll let you keep your illusions. That’s totally why your sister is running late.” Maggie teases and laugh, dimples on display. 

“Ew Maggie.” Both share a laugh over the reaction, Kara picks up a familiar voice in the distance and Maggie tilts her head curiously. Kara blushes immediately. 

Enters Lena Luthor, wearing a black pencil skirt, stillettos heels and that tight fitting tanktop that Kara has issues not looking down into, there is a shyness to the C.E.O.’s demeanor as she approach the table, greeting Maggie with polite smile and an awkward little wave, adding in a soft, almost whispered. “Hi” 

“Is--is Lena your date Kara ?” Maggie sets her hand onto of Kara’s arms, analyzing the response she get. 

“Yes, she’s my date.” Kara is obviously nervous. Taking Lena’s hand into hers and using her other hand to pull her girlfriend a chair. 

“A pleasure to meet you under much better circumstances, Miss Sawyer.” Lena takes the seat and reach across the table with her free hand, Maggie shakes it with a smile.

“Well, that’s fantastic, lots of surprise to go around tonight then.” Maggie said, rubbing her hands together, Kara getting her order of pasta served right then. 

In between mouthful of food she respond. “Yeah, didn’t manage to get anything out of Alex about her surprise for tonight, so, I’m excited.” 

Lena gaze upon her girlfriend fondly and then look upon Maggie. “I wish I could eat this much and still look the way she does, it’s really unfair.” both share a laugh. “because we all know, this is not even her entrée” 

“Yeah, that’s Kara for you.” Maggie points to the door and its her turn to blush now. “Ah, here’s this side of the surprise.” 

Alex is holding the door open, wearing a white dress of all thing, made up, lipstick and all. She’s letting in the one and only Lucy Lane, who’s in a black pantsuit. The surprise comes when the two starts holding hands on the way and walking to their table, Kara seems to be...pretty amused by the sight. Stopping a few feet from them, Alex takes notice of who Kara’s date is, eyes wide in surprise, Lucy seems also pretty stunned, but there is a smile dancing at the edge of her lips. 

“Well, I thought I was making a coming out tonight, looks like I’m not alone.” Lucy kiss Kara’s cheeks and gives her a hug, offering a handshake in greeting to her date “I’m Lucy Lane, pleased to meet you Miss ?” 

Lena tense a touch when she hears the name. Because of course, Lois’ sister would be in a poly-amorous relationship with Kara’s sister. “Luthor, Lena Luthor.” the handshake turns to steel rapidly. 

Lucy turns to watch Alex stares at Kara and Kara staring right back. “You know what, let’s just not mention any of the baggage and let’s just start this fresh.” She tugs on Lena’s arms so she pulls her to stands, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. “Pleasure to meet you, looking forward to getting to know you.” 

Lena is a little stunned at the warm gesture and once the hug is over, she settles back down into her seat. “Alright, thank you for the warm welcome. And please, call me Lena” Both Maggie and Lucy nods at the request. 

Alex had walked out of the restaurant meanwhile, pacing in front of the main entrance. A claim that she needs a bit of fresh air. Kara follows almost immediately, a bit of frustration showing in her demeanor when she joins her sister outside. 

There are tears in Alex’s eyes and she is taking deep, calming breaths and semi making yoga gesture with her hands. She hears Kara joins her. “Does she know, Kara ?” 

“Yep.” Kara’s answer is short and she waits for Alex to continue. 

Alex rolls her eyes and shake her head. “Ugh, look I know I’m being very unpleasant right now, I don’t want to ruin the date” She finally looks at Kara. 

The blonde woman is standing there, arms crossed and a soft frown on her face. “Why can’t people see past the damn name, I mean, if anyone should be worried it’s me. And I’m not.” 

“It’s not the name Kara, not for me anyway.” she waves it off. “It’s that you didn’t think to tell me about your coming out or how it all happened, we used to be close about these things.” there is a profound frustration in Alex’s gestures and voice. 

“Look, about my...coming out... there hasn’t been one yet, I don’t even know if I’m gay, bi or something else and quite frankly Alex.” she finally stares back at her sister. “I don’t care about that, I just know I care about her. That’s all I need for now.” a pause and she rest her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “We wanted to keep our thing private, just for us, our little precious bubble. We both don’t get alot of private time, we decided to share it tonight.” a soft smile. 

“Yeah and we made it awkward by including one more person you didn’t expect.” Alex had a bashful look about her.

“Er... no, I was completely aware that Lucy was going to be there.” Kara chuckles. “I kind of... caught the two of you last week.” Before her sister can even ask the question, Kara continues “ The date you told me you were having ? I got to help out the NCPD with a bank robbery that night, Maggie was there. I went to check on you and well... if Maggie hadn’t called Lucy when I approached the window, you might have gotten an earful about cheating.” 

Alex is laughing softly and nodding. “It feels nice to have you care about Maggie this much Kara, thank you.” then a clear of her throat. “Not so flustered about my sex life anymore Kara ?” 

Kara mumbles something unclear, gets playfully shoved by her sister and blushes. “I may have had a crush on Lucy once upon a time and I may have enjoyed the view I had from the window” 

“Kara....” there is a warning edge. 

“You left the window open with the lights in the kitchen on, that’s the sign for ‘you can come in’.” she raise her arms up. “It’s not like I stared, I left once I got that Maggie was on the phone.” 

“I’m sorry about this.” Alex gesture about their current location. “I guess we’ve both grown our own little bubbles.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to share, Alex, me and Lena are only two weeks in or so.” 

“Or so ? You’re usually pretty good at the date and time thing.” 

“It...kind of just happened without us noticing. I mean, Jess litterally had to sit us down to explain that, and I quote, ‘There is no heterosexual explanation for the two of you’.” Kara seems amused by the citation. “How’d Lucy happen to you two ?” 

Once Alex is done chuckling about the quote. “Lucy was a bit like... Vicky in a way.” she takes a deep breath. “I shoved some of my moments with her deep and when I saw her at the desert base a month ago ? I remembered the first time we had a conversation outside of work.” Alex smiles and wrap her arms around her sister’s neck. “Maggie met her like, that night, I invited her to meet my girlfriend and it clicked really hard.” she clear her throat. “You don’t want details, but, It’s how it started.” There is a pause during which they stare at the three women through the window, sharing words and laughs. 

“Maggie’s my fiancée and the one I’ll marry.” she whisper. “Lucy is...” she sigh and takes a deep breath. “It’s hard to explain, but she’s a precious partner but in a very different way.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Kara clears her throat and walks toward the door, dragging Alex along. “Now, come on before Lucy and Maggie share too much information with Lena.” 

~~~ 

The evening takes a nice turn once the sisters return, arm in arm and taking their seats beside their significant others, all smile and warmth. The topics are light, fun and casual throughout the main course(s) and when they get to dessert it seems like most of the people around the table are little tipsy or maybe they’re just enjoying themselves more than usual, but laughter comes easier. 

“Alright, so I’ve been meaning to ask you two.” Lucy leans on the table, staring at Alex and Kara. “What’d you talk about earlier ? I mean, this clearly concerns us so, I demand answers.” making a soft mockery of her own interrogation face and tone. 

“Clarified a few things about why I kept this marvelous lady a surprise.” Kara points to Lena, who smiles shyly. “And maybe shared why I wasn’t surprised to see you here.” Maggie makes a face there and chuckle a bit.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I can explain that one later.” The detective’s smile wide and bright. 

“And I may have explained where you came from” Alex pokes her tongue out at Lucy, before turning to catch Lena with the shy smile. “By the way, Lena. I don’t care how rich you are, I don’t want to see you pay a thing on this meal, we clear ?” 

Lena raise her eyebrow there, amused, but her smile also carries a silent question.

“You saved my life when yours was in danger, I refuse to let you feed me, unless you personally cook the food.” Alex clears her throat a bit emotional and raw, but she nods. “plus it’s not like you’re not going to ruin yourself trying to feed Kara so I have to take off some pressure.” 

Maybe it’s the wine taking over, but Lena stands from her chair, her eyes wet and her smile bright, she gives Alex a hug. The words she tries to speak are stuck in her throat and she gives up trying to speak them.

Kara smiles brighten and she may or may not struggle not to show a tear in her eyes. “Best date ever.”

Maggie and Lucy and murmuring somethings in each other’s ears and they might use the hug as a distraction to wipe a tear or two away.

**Author's Note:**

> Took inspiration from a series of mini-fics from SapphicScholar for the depiction of a relationship please give it a read if you haven't.


End file.
